Yokai Island
by Sleeplessangel19
Summary: On yokai island your born a human chosen by a demon god and you become that demon. Everyone is turned before they hit puberty, everyone but kagome who at the age of 17 is still human. Do the gods have plans for her or will she remain a human forever? To make matters worse she's also competing against her twin for the heart and hand of the prince from the western kingdom.
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever loved something so much that it took your breath away every time you saw it? Made you so speechless that you could only utter noises and never form words? Made your eyes moist and glossy so much it was as if you were looking through the bottoms of two empty glasses?

I myself am not a hopeless romantic but all the things on this earth, this island, makes me stare in awe at the beauty around me. The beauty that had been created by the mighty gods in the sky. The beauty the ancestors before us have created with their own hands. Theres nothing I love more than my parents kingdom.

There are three other kingdoms on this island, excluding my families Northern kingdom, the kingdom of the South (ruled by Lord Kouga and Lady Ayame), East (ruled by Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagura) and West (ruled by Lord Inu no taisho and Lady Izayoi).

Together these four kingdoms rule this island, an island filled with magic. I know what your thinking, magic doesn't exist but to us its a daily routine on this island basically known as Yokai island. Yokai island is pretty much self explanatory Yokai, of every size, shape and form, reside here in peace and tranquility….aside from the arguments and squabbling some people seem to get into. Anyway let's get back to the magic, when a baby is born on this island it lacks demon features of any kind. That baby is completely and utterly human. When it is born and grows up as such until they hit a certain age in which a demon god/spirit will come to "claim the child" one would say. When that child is "claimed" then that demon god/spirit, no one really knows for sure, invokes it yokai power into that child to make it that type of demon. For example if a wolf god/spirit comes to "claim" a child it becomes a wolf demon. After a child becomes a demon it must leave their family to train under a demon tribe of its kind for one year to get the hang of being that specific yokai. The child would then be able to choose to stay with its own kind of yokai, return home or go to live somewhere else.

My parents, Lord Agito and Lady Asako, have three children my older twin sister Kikyo, myself and my younger brother Souta. We live together with our grandpa, fat cat buyo and hundreds of servants in this wonderful palace I call home. I am second in line for my parents throne and just like anyone who has an addiction i'm here to announce to all of you that I, at the age of 17, have still not been claimed by any yokai god/spirit. I am desperate at this point to be "claimed" by any god/spirit so much so that I'll lower my standards to that of a pig demon. My name is Kagome Higurashi and this my my story


	2. Chapter 2

The sun traveled over the horizon rising slowly and surely to peak through the two mountains that separated this kingdom from the next. As the sun creeped across the sky it got high enough to slide its rays of light into a gorgeous balcony with open french doors. The rays glided across the marbled floor to reach a bed with a sleeping form tucked under its sheets. By the time its was 8 in the morning the whole room was grace by the warm sun rays. The large canopy bed covered in frilly lavender sheets, and unusually large desk with art materials, supplies and books both on and in it, the wardrobe, chest, vanity and dresser were all a glow with this pure light. The form on the bed wiggled up and popped her head out of her cocoon to marvel at mother nature's painting .Today may be just like every other day in her miserable human life but the view lessened the blow to her already aching heart. The sound of someone knocking on the door and a familiar voice is what caused the young woman to groan.

''Princess Kagome, are you up yet?" asked a feminine voice. At this point kagome decided to stay quiet to see if one day they would actually let her sleep in…"I know your awake Kagome. "GET UP NOW YOU LAZY BUM!" the voice shouted. For Kagome every morning was the same old routine as well as the rest of the day. Kagome opened her mouth to respond but was met with the noise of her door knob jiggling trying to be opened from the opposite side.

"Im up Sango and I'll be out soon"

Sango stopping what she was doing. Kagome rolled out of bed and creeped to the door, placed her ear on the door to see if Sango had left.

BAM! A hard hit to the door gave Kagome a scare. _We always do this, things will never change_ she sighed. Her lips curled into a smile. She loved her not so biological sister more than her blood related one.

"I'm getting ready Sango. Be out soon O.K?"

"I'll meet you at the mess hall. You better hurry it smells delicious"

Heading to the opposite side of the room Kagome grabbed the bath bag Sango had given her last christmas to keep her organized for bath time off the chair by vanity. She then walked into her private bathroom to get a fresh start on the day. 30 minutes later she was clean and dressed for breakfast. Today she decided to wear something a little less royal and a little more comfortable. And nothing said comfort like a lavender blouse with a butterfly patterned waist cincher and a dark blue skirt that came to her ankles. She let herself out of her room through the big dark wooden door that gave her privacy from the outside world.

It was a long walk, due to the fact that her room was located in the west wing, but Kagome had managed to made it to the mess hall where the last of the members were gathering for breakfast. Finally making it to her destination on time Kagome counted her lucky stars she wasn't the last to arrive. Lady Asako had made it very clear that under no circumstances "Shall anyone miss breakfast or dinner with the family". She also stated that " She didn't care if you were bleeding out, injured or dead in a ditch somewhere" she had still wanted them to be at the table and ready to eat, be they in a physical body or a ghostly form. Apparently its "to start off a new day as a whole and to finish it as a whole". Kagome remembered how her mom had made sure everyone knew this and obeyed. Looking around she had found her seat that was next to Sango's. Lord Agito and Lady Asako sat at the head of the table followed by their children on their sides and everyone else sat in order of importance. Agito checked the table to see if anyone was missing and thankfully no one was for he really didn't want to have a repeat of the last time someone was late. His wife took no pity on that poor fool who had arrived late. She made him sleep in the dungeon and eat scraps like a dog for a week. Shaking his head to get the image out of his mind, it was best to forget that horrible day. They said a short prayer to thank the gods for their graces and as soon as the prayer was done loud chatter filled the hall. Food was passed,stories and good times were shared. But what always mattered was the togetherness and love that was felt in the room. It was comforting for everyone to know that they were loved, cared for and above all safe.

Times like this made Kagome both happy and upset. Happy because everyone was so close and upset at the fact that she was surrounded by so many demons which had made her feel out of place. As she thought about what it would be like to be a demon as well, at this point she didn't even care to be a boar demon like her father, when her thoughts were interrupted by Sango.

"Hmmm, what was that Sango?"

"I said what's Kikyo been training for?" Sango repeated.

Kagome bobbed her head and answered Sango's question. "I think she's trying to harness a new power she can't seem to get the hang of. Its quiet simple actually, all she has to do is imagine the feeling and grasp the thought of transformation and she'll be on her way." Sango looked at Kagome forgetting her friends own desires to be a demon, she decided to cheer her up.

"How about we go out and have some fun today. Just you and me. What do you say Kagome?". The princess thought about it and smiled.

"I'd love to Sango. Let's get changed after breakfast." At this point everyone was halfway through their meal. As the Lord and Lady of the table excused themselves to tend the palace business, they said a quick yet loving farewell to all present. When they left it meant is was okay for everyone to go about their day with no hassle….that is until dinner time


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome changed into a simple body suit Sango had given to her when she thought she had earned it with her fighting skills. It was the perfect shade of midnight blue, not too dark and not too light, with a lavender silk lining that ran around the neck and down the front of her neck towards the closure of it that ended at the start of her cleavage. Her raven colored hair was tied back in a ponytail and her bangs hung loosely on her forehead framing her round marine blue eyes. She accessorized with matching shoulder pads, knee pads, elbow pads and corset that had a pattern of crescent moons and blue and purple butterflies on them and a simple pair of midnight blue boots. She had a katana and with a matching sheath and her bow and quiver. She was ready for anything.

"Oi kagome, over here" Sango yelled, waving her best over while Kirara clung to her shoulder. She too was wearing her black body suit with pink lining around the neck and stopped by her collar bone. The only pattern she had on her outfit was a simple gold vine with leaves on her left shoulder. She had matching accessories similar to Kagome but in pink. And unlike Kagome she had a simple pink stomach protector and black boots with pink straps. Sango's weapons of choice were a simple katana and her Hiraikotsu she had received from her father when she turned 14. Her brown hair was pulled into a tight pony tail and her bangs fell over her black diamond mark on her forehead that complemented her dark brown eyes.

As Kagome made her way to Sango she tried to stifle the giggles that were beginning to bubble in her throat. "What are you laughing at Kagome?" Sango questioned. Kagome simply smiled. "Im sorry Sango I just keep forgetting your a cat demon. Your whiskers look like like mustache hairs, not to mention you look like you got hit in the forehead and received a slight bruise." Kagome began to laugh hysterically at this point and tried to hold back tears that were threatening to fall down her face.

Sango growled while her face puffed up, she had tried her best to keep calm but Kagome wasn't exactly making it easy. "Well lets see what you look like when you become a demon" Sango said between clenched teeth. With that said Kagome immediately stopped laughing and looked at Sango with a blank stare. Thinking she hurt her best friends feelings Sango thought it be best to apologize. "Im so sor….". Sango was cut off by a wild roaring laughter which erupted from Kagome's small Form."LOOK AT YOUR TAIL. IT'S AS PUFFY AS YOUR ANGRY FACE!" she shouted. By now all Sango could do was twitch her whiskers afraid that Kagome had finally lost it. The laughter ceased, all was quiet.

"Since your done with the laughing shall we get started on todays adventure?"

"Yes ma'am!" Kagome saluted and marched ahead of her favorite cat demon. Giggling Sango dropped the angry act and marched behind Kagome.

"Shall we sing while we march lieutenant Kagome?"

"Aye colonel Sango. What shall we sing?"

Sango began to think and finally got the right song.

"I prefer the oldies Kagome. Oh little playmate…" Sango held out her arm for Kagome which she gladly took. With arms locked together they began their adventure. Together they sang the rest of the song.

Wont you come play with me.

If you don't play with me ill be your enemy

I'll scratch your eyes out

I'll make you bleed to death

And we will be best friends

FOREVER MORE!

Big deal she wasn't a demon. Kagome would gladly wait it out as long as she had Sango around. Two friends with a strong bond can survive anything the world can toss at them. Kagome smiled at this thought and continued to walk the valley with her "playmate".


	4. Chapter 4

Hi i know i haven't mentioned it before, well i did but i kind of ruined peoples hopes for a new chapter and it wasn't and im really sorry. I don't own Inuyasha i wish i did but i don't. And i will be adding character bios to help people see the characters i see in my mind. Im working on Bios and would be uploading them a few at a time in the sequence that they are mentioned. Thank you for reading and please leave me feedback so i can work on things that are unclear for you.

With Kagome out of the way Kikyo was able to train in complete silence. After all she did detest her twin so much not even she could figure out a simple answer as to why. Maybe she was hoping the answer would come to her. Maybe it was because Kikyo always felt like the she could never measure up to her doppelganger of a twin sisters looks. For one she was chosen by a powerful snake god while her sister hasn't been chosen yet by anyone, which seemed to keep Kikyo ahead, but she still sheltered a deep hatred towards Kagome. Kagome her copy, her mirror image. Unlike Kagome, Kikyo's skin was paler than white paper. Which is probably why she always wore darker colors. Her dark bottomless eyes held no warmth let alone any emotion. Her hair was long and extremely straight. Her lips were so thin it looked as if she were born without them. And the curves to her body held no definition, her dresses just clung to her shoulders and flowed towards her shoes. Thinking of these things distracted Kikyo from her training.

"Are you focusing kikyo?"

"Yes master Tsubaki."

"Doesn't look like it. Now lets try it again shall we."

"Yes master Tsubaki."

Since kikyo couldn't transform under pressure Tsubaki had decided to take her to the lake in the castles large garden. The lake was far from distractions. It was a decent size deep enough to swim in for the hot months and clean enough for one to look straight to the bottom where the fish and plants swam and swayed. Cherry blossom trees surrounded the lake area. The grass was green, the rocks that surrounded it were the perfect shade to tie in the colors and big enough for one to sit and relax. It seemed like a fitting place for Tsubaki to help Kikyo but her plans weren't going through the way she hoped.

"No good Kikyo. Try again" Tsubaki murmured.

Kikyo nodded her head and tried to clear all the thoughts that plagued her mind. No matter how hard she tried she just couldn't keep the thoughts of past failures from plaguing her mind. _Inhale. Exhale. inhale. Exhale. Clear your mind. Clear your mind_. Kikyo thought.

"Good now think about the transformation you want to take place and hold onto it."

Kikyo nodded and thought of a water snake. _Focus Kikyo, you can do this_. As she mentally chanted encouraging thoughts to herself she felt something happen. Im doing it she thought. I can do this. The tingling got stronger and stronger with each thought. A popping noise was heard and she could smell something funny.

"Master Tsubaki am i supposed to be smelling smoke?"

Tsubaki laughed. " No Kikyo thats your brother souta training with masters Ah and his brother Un."

Kikyo's eyes shot open. She patted her body and face with her hands and turned to her master. She opened her mouth and stuttered. "B-but i thought I-I actually had it. It cant be Souta way out here invading my privacy."

Tsubaki looked at her student with failing hope. "Its ok Kikyo, we'll try again tomorrow. Lets head back to the castle and we'll talk about your progress on the way back."

"Yes master. Come Shini, Dama, Chuu." Kikyo bent down to pick up her three water snakes that skimmed the top of the lake where she had been training. All three of the snakes wrapped themselves around kikyo's arm and seated themselves around her neck.

"Come to me Hebi." Tsubaki shouted. A big white snake slithered out and down the cherry blossom tree. Hebi slithered up to his owner and hissed. Seeing that their group was complete the six started towards the castle. As they passed by Souta and his masters. Kikyo noticed he had learned to transform into a dragon and was breathing fire which to her explained the noise and the smell. The fact that he had learned to transform before her made her jealous and angry, which only caused Tsubaki to tilt her head back and laugh.


	5. Chapter 5

I am sorry for not updating sooner, real busy with writers block. Bios will be posted for about 6+ characters by this coming week, i'm almost done please bare with me. I don't own Inuyasha though i wish i did its owned by Rumiko takashi, lucky lady. Ummm oh yea please leave comments, if anything is unclear help me try to make it easier to understand. Please and thank you comments help writers block. Enjoy.

Two young ladies walked on until they reached their place they spent time with each other without the meddling of others since they were children. No edict lessons, music class, history, math science, etc. Just peace. The place they can always be themselves with each other. With her master in a mood to spar Kirara thought it be best to sit this one out. She mew'd and hopped into a nearby tree where she was certain she wouldn't be in the way of any attacks. Sango and Kagome headed to a clearing, preparing for a fight. Their 'secret place' was best for fighting because the damage they caused to the castle training room while they trained made Lady Asako furious, no matter how proud Agito was of Kagome for being able to keep up with a demon never helped him calm his wife. It was he who had suggested they find a place of their own. Never had Kagome seen a lamb demon so vicious and angry, to think they were the most gentle and docile ones out there. Kagome giggled at the memory.

"Whats so funny Kagome?" Sango inquired while she double checked her armor and weapons. Looking over at Kagome and she patiently waited for a response. Everything was ok on her end, now she just waited on the princess.

"Remember how we got here. To think dad had tried to make it seem like we found it ourselves." Kagome giggled again and decided to double check herself as Sango had.

Sango smiled and nodded her head. "Thats right it was a plan your father came up with to get us outside to wreck havoc instead of in the castle." Sango's giggle sounded like a cross between a snicker and a meow. "Remember how he had accidentally dropped the 'map' that told us how to get here?"

Kagome okayed herself and smiled. "I remember. I also remembered how excited we were to be here. No disruptions."

"Good times." They said in unison. The laughter started between the two. As they giggled harder and harder, tears began to stream down their faces as they clutched their sides. With their laughter contained the girls decided to get ready for a fight.

"Ready?" Sango asked.

"Ready." Kagome responded.

Sango reached her left arm behind her and slide her fingers through the ribbon of her hiraikotsu. With knees bent and right arm bent in front of her, palm facing the ground, she got into her stance. Sango started the count down.

"Ichi (one)."

Seeing Sango ready to battle Kagome followed suit beginning her own stance. Unlike Sango she decided to take more of a defensive approach to this battle. Standing with her feet shoulder length apart, somewhat sideways. Kagome put her right hand on the hilt of her katana, bow in her left hand with her bowstring facing towards the ground. Arms loosely crossed in front of her with knees bent. She was ready to go.

" Ni (two)." Kagome responded.

"SAN (THREE)!" They shouted in unison.

They were off, charging towards each other. With a flick of her wrist Sango let loose her boomerang, right towards Kagome. With a smirk on her face Kagome slide under hiraikotsu when it was mere milliseconds from touching her. Sango stood there eyes wide, speechless. Kagome's stance wasn't a defensive one but a neutral stance which gave her the option to either attack or defend. Sango quickly realized her mistake for under estimating the human girl and regained her composure. Kagome unsheathed her katana to strike Sango, whom had deflected the attack with her own katana. With the oncoming attack blocked Sango heard her boomerang returning to her. Hoping to get Kagome from behind she put some strength behind her blade to keep Kagome from moving. Kagome had already seen this coming due to the procrastination of her friend. The biggest mistake Sango made was losing eye contact with Kagome to check for her boomerang. This had indeed confirmed Kagome's suspicion.

Sango flicked her gaze back to Kagome and smirked. Only she was surprised when Kagome smirked back and held up her bow to block hiraikotsu. Sango leaped backwards a little ways down of Kagome. Before Kagome had a chance to get back on her feet Sango released her next attack. "KITTEN KICK!" she shouted. Kagome got kicked square in the stomach and flew, her back hitting a tree. With the wind knocked out of her and struggling with a terrible pain Kagome tried her best to get up. Sango dashed towards her katana in hand, boomerang deserted on the ground.

Ignoring the pain Kagome stood up pulling her magic sutras out of her corset. Biting her thumb and smearing her blood on a magic sutra Kagome tossed it towards the ground. When the sutra hit the ground it glowed, there was ten more Kagome's then there should be when the glowing stopped. Sango, unimpressed by the method her friend chose started attacking them one by one. When five were left they giggled. Lifting up their bows and pulling back on the strings, a magical arrow appeared out of thin air. Aiming towards the sky they released the string shouting "ARROW STORM!" five arrows hit the sky close to a thousand came raining down.

"Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit." Sango mumbled while trying to get away from the attack. Kagome already had put up a barrier to protect herself laughing as her friend tried searching for shelter from the attack. Four hours later and the two girls were panting heavily. Dirtied. Tired. But happy. They laid in the grass and watched the clouds pass as the afternoon started to turn into the early evening.

Sango was the first to speak up. "You've gotten better Kagome. Im proud of you." She laughed then continued. "I cant believe i'm barely keeping up with you. Hell we haven't had a victor in most of our battles lately."

Kagome smiled. "I know its amazing isn't it? I mean I'm not a demon or anything but I can sure as hell hold my own against one." Kagome breathed out. The young warriors relaxed a little more until they were ready to head home.

"Lets head home on Kirara. I'm too tired." Sango suggested.

"Sure thing Sango. Plus we'll be back in time to wash up for dinner, Lets go."

"Kirara!" Sango shouted. Kirara jumped out of the tree in a small ball of fire that grew and dispersed when it hit the ground. Kirara roared in her large state and bent down to allow the girls to hop on her. With her passengers settled Kirara jumped into the sky, paws a flame, and started flying towards the castle.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry Im late but i kinda had a large writers block to overcome. Its like i see it and then its gone. So After a few days of trying not to think about the story it actually came to me yesterday night at around 11:30 so i got up and typed until i couldn't stay awake and ive got to chapter 13. Proof reading and more detail would be added or removed and it would get to you guys as soon as possible. I dont own Inuyasha, i wish i did but i don't. And i will be adding character bios to help people see the characters i see in my mind. Im working on Bios and would be uploading them a few at a time in the sequence that they are mentioned. Thank you for reading and please leave me feedback so i can work on things that are unclear for you. And dont be shy to review we all have a voice and it should be heard in any form, so please review. Thank you and enjoy.

It was almost 5:30 when the girls had arrived on Kirara which gave them plenty of time to wash up and get to the dinner table with time to spare. They parted ways and bid each other good bye and agreed to meet at Kagome's bedroom for the walk to the dining hall. When Kagome entered her room she laid out her dinner clothes which consisted of a simple yet elegant dark blue dress with a mini corset, decorated in silver moons and gold stars, that fit snuggly around her waist. After her bath Kagome was waiting outside her door for Sango, who at the moment was actually standing her up.

_Where is she?_ _She should have been here awhile ago._ When that last thought left her mind she decided to get a move on before she missed dinner.

Kagome was beyond pissed while she made her way to the dining hall, she couldn't understand what happened to Sango or why. After all Sango wasn't one to break a promise which made it really strange.

"Something important must have come up." Kagome spoke softly to herself.

Brushing off Sango's broken promise Kagome winded down the spiral stairs, past the hall of family portraits, past the castle entrance. Finally placing her hand on the big powerful oak doors that led into the dining hall. Tugging it opened the first thing she noticed was that the room was dark and held no one as far as she could tell. Nervously laughing Kagome rubbed the back of her head.

"I must be a little too early for dinner." Kagome said aloud. As she turned around to walk away she heard things moving in the dark. She reached for her sutras quickly and quietly like Sango taught her, thumb already at her mouth. Then she heard it, the loudest scariest noise ever right in front of her very eyes.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAGOME!" Everyone shouted while Kagome jumped.

"GOOD KAMI! ARE YOU ALL TRYING TO SCARE ME TO DEATH!" Kagome shouted. Everyone laughed and she couldn't help but smile with her hand still clutching at her chest trying to quiet her beating heart. Kikyo, who opted for a long white dress with long wide sleeves stitched with red lace flowers along the edges of her long sleeves and dress, walked up to Kagome smiling and whispered low enough in her ear for only her to hear.

"Thats right copy it's OUR 18th birthday today. Did you forget?" She hissed making sure to lace her simple statement with the only venom she had for Kagome, hatred. Kagome pulled back and looked straight into her sisters cold eyes and smiled warmly.

"I guess I have Kikyo, happy birthday. By the way what happened to your surprise?" Kagome replied cooly adding the much needed sarcasm. Kikyo's eyes snapped open so big her eyes were big white balloons with thin slits in them, her mouth opened up so wide it practically almost unhinged itself. Kagome couldn't help but laugh. They noticed a tall thin man with creme colored skin, shaggy brown hair and stern brown. He wore a royal blue dress shirt with black pants and black boots. Large gold cuffs on his wrists and a matching gold crown with a blue gem set in it. He was walking their way followed by a smaller woman dressed in a lavender dress with matching shoes, a black choker with a large bell on it clinging to her neck and a large somewhat "V" shaped staff with a pink gem in the top part and at the very bottom lay a rounded stone. Her eyes were unique, large, round and brown with hints of cotton candy pink swirls in them and two little horns on her head. She bore no crown only a gold chained headdress. The twins stood their wondering what was going to happen next. The man's eyes softened while he looked over Kagome's small form.

"Kikyo leave Kagome alone she has done nothing to you." Lord Agito said while walking up to his daughters with wife in tow. "That's right dear. You would have ruined the surprise but it'll never be ruined by Kagome." Lady Asako added.

"Did you like your surprise dear?" Agito questioned Kagome.

"Yes I did father." Kagome answered bowing to her father to show him respect, while Kikyo curtsied. They then turned to their mother and followed the same procedure they had used on the king.

"Thank you as well mother." Finally turning to the rest of the party animals Kagome bowed a third and final time. Kikyo held no respect for her servants so she merely shrugged her shoulders and held her head up, nose stuck high.

"Thank you all for the wonderful surprise. I actually forgot." She giggled.

_She must be a fool to respect such insolent beasts, the nerve of her dirtying the Higurashi way_. Kikyo thought

"WHOSE READY FOR PRESENTS!" Souta and Sango shouted.

"I AM!" Kagome answered hopping up and down clapping like a fool.

Before she ran towards her "family" she winked at Kikyo and laughed. Taking note of her sisters actions Kikyo made her way to the center of the room filled with presents. Most of the presents were for Kagome because she was a human and her parents felt pity on her, but the dinner was both of their favorite meals. And for dessert a ten layer cake fit for the Higurashi kingdom. The whole night Kikyo glared at her sister, wondering why Kagome was so special while wishing ill on her, but nothing bad ever happened to Kagome.

_At least not yet_. Kikyo thought


	7. Chapter 7

I am sorry for not updating but i promise to try harder. I have decided bios will be posted for about characters in battle, i'm almost done please bare with me. I don't own Inuyasha though i wish i did its owned by Rumiko takashi, lucky lady. Ummm oh yea please leave comments, if anything is unclear help me try to make it easier to understand. Please and thank you comments help writers block. Enjoy.

Kagome awoke the next day to find she had never changed out of her clothes and her birthday presents lay scattered all over her bedroom floor. She could barely remember what happened she had so much fun, she knew there was lots of presents, singing and dancing but due to recovering form a food coma she couldn't remember much at the moment. Smiling to herself she got an early start on the day, her first day as an 18 year old. Hopping out of bed she scurried around her room picking up her gifts and trying putting them away. Her most memorable gifts were from her parents, grandfather, her brother and Sango. Her mother gave her a new pair of combat boots, dark blue with lavender butterflies hand stitched onto them complete with crescent moon clasps on the top hem of the boots. Her father got her a set of dual crescent shaped elbow blades complete with magical gem butterfly charms that dangle off of them. They can reflect magic and elemental attacks, the butterflies can also absurd attacks and send them back ten fold. Her grandfather had given her a box of mystical items most of which not even he knew what they did, she assumed he must have been cleaning out his closet. Souta her favorite sibling gave her a glass butterfly that illuminates and changes color at night. He also told her it can cast the night sky in your room so that the planets and constellations can be observed without the use of a telescope. And last but not least, with a smile that couldn't help but to consume her face when she saw what Sango had given her. She had received two dresses, three corsets and a new under bust corset. They were everything Kagome could dream of, they had embroidered butterflies, moons, stars, flowers and birds. When asked about the new clothes and where she got them from Sango merely replied someone owed her a favor in another kingdom and is extremely good at what she does. Kagome took the answer and left it alone because she was too excited.

_That explains the fine workmanship. I mean the butterflies, moons,stars and birds look as if they were made by the gods themselves _Kagome thought.

Satisfied with her room being somewhat cleaned Kagome started on her journey towards the dining hall for breakfast. Arriving on time and taking her place next to Sango, as always, Kagome began to fill her plate with eggs, toast and bacon.

"So what would you like to do today Kagome?" Sango asked while eating a strip of bacon. Biting into a piece of toast Kagome turned to Sango and replied with a simple shoulder shrug while mumbling an "I don't know". Before Sango could suggest something to do Kikyo had strolled up to them, it was all over when she opened her mouth.

"Our parents would like to see Kagome and I after breakfast, so don't waste your breathe fur ball." With that comment Sango turned to face and hiss at Kikyo who then returned the gesture.

"I think you should leave my fur ball of a friend alone before I tell everyone your horrible shedding secret". Anger fueling her words Kagome had put an end to her sisters terrible words. Shocked at her sisters statement Kikyo shut up and continued her breakfast….at her usual spot at the other end of the table.

"Did you have to call me a fur ball Kagome?" Sango questioned.

"Of course I did unless you want me to call you senorita fuzzy butt or whiskers. Its your choice really. They're all pretty funny." Kagome giggled at her friends discomfort. She laughed a little harder when she heard Sango reply with a simple word "whiskers". While eyeing her sister and holding her toast to her mouth Kagome whispered in Sango's direction.

"How about you and me visit the village today? I could really use some new art supplies and astrology books for my studies and you could probably find a new weapon or two. My treat, that sound good Sango?"

"That sounds great! Where should I meet you guys?" A boy asked. Turning around the girls saw Sota in his smoky gray shirt and black pants and boots, smiling wide. Sango bowed her head towards Sota to show him respect.

"Prince Sota, how are you this morning? I assume your doing well?" Sango spoke loud enough for everyone to hear the statement for she would never disrespect anyone of royalty, anyone but Kikyo that is. Wide eyed and insulted Kikyo stood up and excused herself from the room, Sango and her companions smiled. With Kikyo gone they laughed as Sango stood up and ruffled the young boys dark brown, green highlighted hair.

"How are you doing kiddo?" She asked him.

"I'm better now that you got old snake in the grass to up and leave the table, she was sitting in my spot." He laughed. "So can I come too?"

"I don't know Sota its all up to Kagome, its her plan." Sango pointed her head towards Kagome. They both stared at Kagome patiently awaiting her response. She looked between the two and smiled.

"Of course you can Sota, your my favorite sibling. Just be vigilant because mom and dad want to speak with me so here's what we'll do. Sango is going to grab Kirara and Sota you'll grab Yaga from the corral. Meet me at my room as soon as possible and we'll head out from there. Got it?"

"We got it." They replied excited for the fun that would soon follow. After breakfast Sango and Sota did what they were told and flew straight onto Kagome's balcony. Sango on her yellow and black, two tailed, saber-toothed, flamed pawed cat demon. And Sota on a smoke cloud, due to the fact that Yaga was still a small, pudgy, blue baby dragon.

"What next?" Sota asked. Kagome reached into the last drawer at the bottom of her large desk and pulled out a large stack of crimson colored sutras.

"This is what's next. These are blood infused sutra papers, not easy to make believe me." She sighed.

"Then how did you obtain these Kagome?" Sango questioned.

"I made them. I learned how to make paper sutras from a traveling monk a few years ago, he was staying at the village in with all the pretty young service maidens. I believe its a popular tea house too. Anyway i've been making them ever since with my own special touch, these are unique and one of a kind. Now I'll need a drop blood from each of you on a sutra." Kagome stated while handing them out, one for each of them.

Sango and Sota did as they were told and handed back the sutras to Kagome. Once collected she in turn wiped her own blood on the sutras and spelt the word duplicate on each of them.

"Now we need Yaga, Kirara and…" Looking around the room Kagome finally spotted what she was looking for. "….BUYO! There you are you silly kitty, come to me please." Buyo sauntered over to Kagome and plopped down on the floor. Waiting for his mistress to go on with what she started he yawned and flicked his tail. Kagome then bent over and put a sutra on each of the pets. Sota's to Yaga, Sango to Kirara and Kagome to Buyo.

"Step back." Kagome said. They did as they were told. Smoke started to form around the pets and a loud popping noise was heard. When the smoke cleared they were each met with a complete replica of themselves. Perfect copies. Looking towards her friend and brother she spoke up.

"These should give us some time in the village without our parents wondering where we are." Turning towards the copies she told them in a stern voice, "Go about your day as if you were us and we will be back in two hour. And remember DON'T TALK TO ANYONE. AVOID EVERYONE AT ALL COSTS…..and you can have all the treats your hearts desire if no one finds out we're gone." Kagome finished with a smile. The copies turned on their heels and began their wondering about the castle.

"Lets go" Kagome said. The trio hopped on Sota's cloud and were on there way to the village


	8. Chapter 8

I am sorry for not updating but i promise to try harder. I have decided bios will be posted for about characters in battle, i'm almost done please bare with me. I don't own Inuyasha though i wish i did its owned by Rumiko takashi, lucky lady. Ummm oh yea please leave comments, if anything is unclear help me try to make it easier to understand. Please and thank you comments help writers block. Enjoy.

With the village coming into view the group decided to land a few meters away to put on disguises as to not bring too much attention to themselves. Sota landed his cloud, they dusted themselves off and set to work on getting changed. Kagome pulled out another set of sutras, these were a patchwork of colors. Sango looked over at them with an eyebrow raised, the other falling in height and crinkled her nose.

"What do those do?" She asked. Souta, being the nosy little thing he was, crooked his head until he could see what she was talking about. Kagome giggled and tried to explain.

"These are another set of homemade sutras I have been working on, no blood required. Just take one of these enchanted pins, she pulled a golden yellow pin with a cat charm on it from off her dress and showing it to Sango, and slip it onto the pin. Then you clip it to your outfit, she spoke while slipping the sutra pin combo on Sango's black cloak, and to-do you've got yourself a changed appearance." Kagome sang while clasping her hands together. Sango didn't feel any different and by checking herself all over, or as best as she could, she had confirmed her suspicion….Kagome's a nut. Looking up at Kagome with a confused look she thought it was best to let the girl down easy.

"I'm sorry Kagome but nothing happened. I don't look or feel any different. Right Sota?" Sango looked over at Sota and saw him shake his head no. As she looked upon kagome she just saw the cheesiest smile ever on her face.

"Maybe your right Sango and hey it looks like you got a little something on your face. Looks like a booger." With that comment Sango raced towards the closest water source, which happened to be a puddle by a tree in the field they were standing in. Thats when the screeching started. Sango let out a terrible noise and flew back so fast she actually lost her balance and fell on her butt. Touching her face frantically she freaked.

"W..Wha-What did you do to me? What happened to my face?" Kagome let out a loud cackle, it was dark and it sounded harsh and cold like cracking thunder, all Sota could do was watch as she let it flow towards the sky.

"Kagome what did you do to her?" The cackling winded down to fits of bubbling giggles. Kagome wiped the tears from her eyes and calmed her breathing.

"Sorry you guys it was just so funny, I thought cat demons were supposed to be graceful and always land on their feet. Anyway I just changed her appearance like I said I would, except we can only see her as Sango while others would see her as someone else." She explained.

"Good Kami Kagome, you freaked me out. Would the same thing happen to you and Sota?"

"Yup, as a matter of fact Sota's next. Come here Sota and i'll give you your pinned sutra." Sota's pin had a little dragon charm on it. She gently placed it on his shirt, then she placed hers on herself.

"Lets take a look at our new bodies shall we?" Kagome questioned. The three walked towards the puddle and gazed down into it. Sango's body was filled out and she was a little shorter, her eyes, large and round, were a deep purple with a blue swirl in the left eye, her hair was a short in length and colored a light pink, and long white ears stood on her head, she was a rabbit demon. Her light red kimono ran to her knees and was paired off with ruby red flats and a big fuzzy bow in the back. Sota was about five inches taller than Sango and looked at least 16, his hair was longer, shaggier, a darker brown than it used to be, no hints of highlights in them. His eyes were a nice red, not too light and not too dark. His outfit consisted of a light blue shirt with a white vest and dark blue pants. His white boots had black straps. He had a nose piercing on his left nostril and two horns on the side of his head. He was turned into a bull demon. Kagome couldn't help but stare at her own reflection. She couldn't believe she was finally a demon, true it was an illusion but it made her heart race with anticipation and excitement. She stood as tall as Sango, her hair light blue hair was pulled up in a a bun, lose strands framed her face. A cherry blossom pin was sticking out the top of her bun while the sunny yellow streaks made her face pop. Her eyes were lavender with light gray swirls. Her sea foam colored dress hung from her shoulders and hugged her body, it flowed down to a light blue, slit on the side up to the thigh. A dark blue sash tied around her waist, through two large gold rings and formed a flowing bow down to the floor. She wore simple pink thong sandals that made her outfit seem casual. A long brown, stringy tail sat straight up behind her from under her bow. She finally felt normal, but she could also feel the truth tugging at her mind telling her otherwise.

"Now that everyone is satisfied with what they look like lets head out. Oh and we just look like these demons we don't really have their powers." With that said Kagome and the others headed to town and arrived at the village 15mins later.

"I'm gonna hit the weapons shop"

"I'm going to head to the candy store"

"I'm going to be in the bookstore. Meet back her in an hour." And so the three travelers went their way. Sango to the weapons shop, Sota to the candy store and Kagome to the book store. Everything felt right for Kagome that was until she saw a dirtied girl on the side of the road clutching her stomach. She could clearly see the poor girl was terribly hungry so she squatted to make sure she was making eye contact with the young child.

"What seems to ail thee my dear child?" She questioned. Looking into Kagome's eyes the young girls dull ones seemed distant and unfocused.

"I'm so hungry and my parents are too poor to pay for food. I've been begging for hours and everyone has turned me away." Tears in her distant olive green eyes flowed down her dirty face leaving clean paths of her tan skin. Kagome was heart broken at her pain, so she promised to do what she could for the little girl.

"Tell me child does your family live far from here?"

"No ma'am, but i was always told to never trust a monkey demon for they are as tricky and as treacherous as fox demons." Kagome laughed at the human child, it was not cruel but a loving one. Looking into the girls eyes she spoke again.

"I will not inflict any kind of harm to ye. Come and follow me and we'll get you something to eat." Holding out her hand towards the child Kagome smiled a reassuring smile, and the girl reached her hand out and held tight to Kagome's. They walked to a market and Kagome bought most the food there, the owner was so amazed he actually helped Kagome carry it to where ever she desired.

"Lead the way to your home my child and we shall surprise your family. No one should starve in the northern kingdom." So the girl did as she was told and led them to a small run down hut in the woods. It contained two animals, which must be her parents demonic companions, a small ox and a skinny tabby cat. A scrawny couple with twin baby boys came out the hut. _They look so afraid_ Kagome thought.

"Mama! Papa! This kind lady has come to help us." The child shouted.

"Shiru! What have you done?" The girls mother asked.

"She has done nothing, Im merely here to help. I've brought you food and by the looks of it you'll need more things." Looking over to the merchant, who was a rather large boar demon, she asked,"You sir, what is your name?"

"I am Porcco. How may I assist you miss?" He bowed.

"Gather the carpenter and builder. I want this hut rebuilt by nightfall and refurnished with everything this family needs, that includes clothing." The crowd present gasped, and Shiru's father stepped forward.

"I am a carpenter there will be no need for one."

"If you are a carpenter then why are you not working as one?" Kagome questioned

"This village already has three, and there is no use for another." The man was bested and saddened that he could not carry on with his passion, his life. Feeling sad for the man herself Kagome did the only thing she could do offer him residence in the kingdom, there was always room for more.

"Dear sir what is your name?"

"Oxford."

"Well Oxford what is your wifes name and what does she do?" The woman stepped forward and spoke for herself. "No disrespect to you miss but my name is Felicia and I was a jewelry maker." Kagome smiled at her and nodded her head.

"Do you have some of your work with you now?"

"Yes but I only have one and thats the ring on my finger."

"May I see it? I will gladly tie my hands behind my back if you don't want me to touch it."

"That won't be necessary miss, you've already done so much for us." So Felicia handed over her ring to Kagome and she inspected it. It was magnificent the way the gold was flawless, no scratches or scuffs, no hint of the fact that it had to be grinded down. No color distortion or anything. And the jewels she recognized them from the southern kingdom, the ice blue crystal was flawless as well and perfectly cut. They were embedded carefully and the detail of the carvings on the outside of it were incredible. Little cats running around in a circle. She had no choice but to scoop the couple up as soon as possible.

"This is amazingly beautiful. I would greatly appreciate it if you can come and work for me, if that's ok with you." She asked. the couple at this point were so shocked they started to cry. Kagome heard a couple of muffled yes's and smiled.

"I'll have my people come for you in the morning. Enjoy your night, and as for you little one kindness is only passed on to special people who have special hearts. Don't be discouraged of people's stares or rude remarks for only the kind hearted can prosper, and they are not kind." Shiru hugged the princess and Kagome let them be. She payed the workers more than enough and bid them all farewell. She only had enough for a two books but it was ok she did something better with her money than spend it on useless possessions, she helped a poor family. _No one gets looked over in the northern kingdom_ she spoke softly to herself.

Back at the meeting spot Sota had two large bags of candy, Sango had a bundle of weapons in a bag on her back and Kagome came up short with four books on astrology and a large book of spells. Lucky for her there was a sale and she got them at a decent price. She sighed.

"Ok ladies hop on." Sota patted the cloud and the girls did as they were told. They flew home and landed on Kagome's balcony to see the copies laying down on the bed.

"MEOW? (What took you guys so long?"

"I'm sorry Buyo but we were busy. Ok you guys i need the sutras back to turn them back to normal." Sango handed over her sutra pin willingly while Sota was a little more set on keeping it, but he eventually did. When Kagome took hers off the pets were back to normal and back to their owners.

_What a day_. They all thought.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Inuyasha though i wish i did its owned by Rumiko takashi, lucky lady. Ummm oh yea please leave comments, if anything is unclear help me try to make it easier to understand. Please and thank you comments help writers block. Enjoy.

After the trio returned Sango headed towards the tactics room to see what her father was up to and Sota headed to his room while Kagome headed to her parents den to speak with them as they had requested. Before she could knock Lady Asako had opened the door

"Well come in dear you really don't have to knock we already can hear and smell you." she said with a smile.

"Sorry mama. You know I don't like to be rude." Kagome responded while giving her mom a hug. Lord Agito stood up and walked towards his wife and daughter.

"Ah Kagome.." He started "Your sister is already here. Come in sit down sweetheart we have wonderful news" with this statement he ushered Kagome to a large over stuffed seat decorated in baby penguins. It was her grandmothers the same one she used to sit on as a child while she held souta. She smiled at the memory while running her hand on the silken fabric.

"Kikyo." Kagome said with a smile and a nod in her sisters direction.

"Human" Kikyo sneered in disgust while glaring at her sister.

"BEHAVE KIKYO!" Agito shouted.

Collecting himself he began his speech while walking over to his chair. "You're both 18 now and it is time for you to start looking at men to marry." Nervously looking at his wife Agito continued.

" I myself think you are too young to be "seeing suiters" but your mother on the other hand doesn't agree with me and has talked me into it saying its time." Asako nodded her approval.

"Before you two turned 18 your mother and I received a message from Lord Inutaisho and Lady Izayoi of the western kingdom to help them with their youngest son who has still not chosen a princess to wed so that he may rule the kingdom when his parents step down from their positions as lord and lady." Seeing where this conversation was going the twins nervously looked at each other wide eyed and back at their father in hopes that he would finish up soon enough so that they could give him a piece of their minds.

"Since we are extremely close with the Inu-no-taisho family we had agreed to help them solve their problem in which they were over joyed to hear. You two will be leaving in two days to stay with the Inu-no-taisho family. In the end one of you will be staying with them to become queen of the kingdom while the other returns here. Got it?" Agito finally finished his speech and was proud of himself. He looked over to his wife who smiled in approval I_t seems she thinks I did well too_ he thought.

"Now do you girls have any questions?" Asako asked.

"Why do we both have to go?" Kagome asked her mother.

"Well to be fair we'll let their son take his pick between you two." Asako stated.

"But mother Kagome doesn't have to go." Kikyo snorted and continued "I mean she's not even a demon, what demon could possibly want a clumsy human?"

Looking down at her hands in her lap Kagome couldn't help but agree with her sister. _She's right it'll just be a waste of time for me_ she thought sadly to herself. Kagome's head snapped up when she heard a loud noise. She noticed her father standing behind his now broken desk with his fists in mid air squealing like a wild pig.

"I AM YOUR FATHER AND YOU LIVE UNDER MY ROOF AND DO AS I SAY! NOW APOLOGIZE TO YOUR SISTER, YOU KNOW DAMN WELL HER PROLONGED CHOOSING ISNT HER CHOICE!" Asako placed her hand on her husbands shoulder in hopes of calming him down. Her demeanor completely changed, everyone in the room felt the air change. Their mother was completely and utterly pissed, they could all feel it. She was invoking her aura upon them. heads were about to roll.

"Kikyo I will not tolerate this behavior any longer. You know you should not treat your sister badly. Now apologize and head to your room and begin packing for your journey. You will go without supper tonight and i'll be sure to cancel your training with Master Tsubaki today so that you'll have enough time to think of what you have done." Asako was very calm and her statement was not at all threading, but they knew what she was capable of. Kikyo red faced and angry clenched her teeth and hissed. She was so angry she could explode. She would rather die then apologize to her sister. Noticing no apology was going to be given by kindly asking Lady Asako thought it was high time for a little push. Placing her hand on the large bell that hung around her neck she began speaking in a more demonic voice, one unlike her own.

"Young lady you WILL apologize or KAMI help me I WILL USE THIS!" Knowing what her mother was implying Kikyo's face flushed. Her mouth hung opened and her eyes were so wide they looked as if they were going to pop out of her head. She swallowed but her throat was as dry as ever, while sweat streamed down her face. Turning to her sister she apologized and bowed showing her the respect her parents demand Kagome have. Leaving the room after her humiliation Kagome was left alone with her parents.

"You ok sweetheart?" Lady Asako asked, voice back to normal.

"I am mama. You know I have accepted my fate and know I will be chosen someday. I pay Kikyo no mind." Kagome responded.

"That's my little soldier" Lord Agito said while ruffling his daughters hair.

"So how was your training with Sango yesterday? I heard from her father at breakfast that you put up an amazing fight." He asked.

Giggling Kagome shared all the details of her battle with Sango. Her parents listened carefully and were amazed with their daughters fighting skills. They spent the rest of the day together feeling it was best for Kagome, she always looked happy and cheery on the outside but the inside is where the real battle wounds lay


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Inuyasha though i wish i did its owned by Rumiko takashi, lucky lady. Ummm oh yea please leave comments, if anything is unclear help me try to make it easier to understand. Please and thank you comments are appreciated, you guys motivate me to not be lazy. Enjoy.

The next morning all Kagome could think about was that dreadful number. The number which had sentenced her to an inevitable fate, one she could not bare. Scrutiny. _I've only got two days left in my comfort zone filled with people who understand and love me. What if I'm turned away at the door or mistreated?_ The thoughts buzzed around in her head and for the first time in her life she felt her stomach go sour. Her eyebrows were knitted together in deep thought, the storms of negative events that could occur flooded her mind. She couldn't take it anymore she needed a way out. But certain people were watching her, the only people who thought they could assist her in her need for acceptance. Sango, seeing the pain in the eyes of the king and queen on their daughter, rose from her seat and walked over to Kagome. _I hope she's ok_. She thought. She put her hand on Kagome's shoulder which seemed to startle said woman so much that she leapt out of her seat. This made Sango smile.

"Hey Kagome. How's your morning so far? You look a little pale, hope your not sick."

"Oh good morning sango, you gave me quite the scare. I'm fine and yourself?" A small smile tugged at the corners of the young woman and it pained her best friend to know that she couldn't help her. So Sango did the only thing she could do. She smiled back.

"Wanna go to the lake today? Maybe catch some fish or watch the clouds pass by? Or we could slide around the castle like we used to. What're you up for?" Sango tried anything to get her to smile but nothing worked. The pain was still there and it hurt. Kagome was hurt so much that it radiated off of her like heat from the sun, everyone else could feel it too not just Sango.

"Sorry Sango I can't do anything today on account of official royal business. You know how it is." Her voice was small and feeble, distend and unlike her own.

"Well maybe I can help you, if that's ok with you." Sango tried again. _Maybe she'll bite now_. Sango thought. She stared hard at the thinking princess who seemed to be in a battle of wits against herself.

"I guess it'll be fine if my parents allow it. I don't want you to get in trouble for not attending to your duties." It was basically a yes so Sango jumped up and down while clapping her hands and repeating the words Thank you over and over again. It made Kagome smile her usual sunny smile. Sango was glad.

"I'll go ask your parents immediately after breakfast. See you at your room Kagome." Before Kagome could say another word Sango was gone and chasing after the king and queen. Silly kitty. Kagome thought with a smile. She finished up her breakfast, disposed of her leftovers and placed her dishes in the collection bin. Slowly she made her way to her room making sure to pass all the rooms, halls and residence of the castle. As she passed through the main hall she noticed a couple and a small child, she quickly realized it was Shiru and her family being brought into the castle. _I should great them_. Kagome walked down the winding marble staircase to meet the new members of the family.

"Hello, Im princess Kagome. I'm glad you can make it I really hope you enjoy your stay here." She bowed low and returned to her normal height only to see the family in complete shock. After being snapped out of their shocked state the family bowed and began to introduce themselves.

"I'm Oxf-.." The man couldn't continue because Kagome raised her hand to silence him. He looked at her in confusion and all she could do was laugh.

"Forgive me but I am well aware of who you are and where you came from Oxford, Felicia (she nodded towards his wife) and little miss Shiru (she smiled at the young chlid)." They were really knocked out their sandals now. _How did she know who they were?_ They thought.

"Forgive me but I was not in true form when I had met you yesterday. I was the monkey demon, I don't like to draw too much attention to myself and I frequent the town in hopes of getting new learning materials. Allow me to call an escort to show you your rooms and help you get settled." No one spoke after she finished. Just awkward silence filled the space. Until they heard it, a young child's laughter.

"I knew monkey demons couldn't be trusted." Shiru said. Kagome laughed.

"I guess you were right Shiru. MIKA!" She shouted. A tall woman about 6 inches taller than Kagome whirled in at an alarming speed. She wore her Olive colored hair in a bun pulled tight to the back of her head, her almond shaped caramel eyes that was paired with her small button nose complimented her dark tanned skin. Her clothes were that were mandatory for servants but a little more extravagant. She wore a white lace shirt and black hakama pants.

"Hai, princess. What is it you desire?" She asked, head low.

"Can you please help this family to their rooms and set them to work as soon as possible. They will tell you what their professions are."

"And what shall I do with the child?" Mika questioned. Kagome thought and thought and it finally came to her.

"Toss her into the dungeon with the other children, no food or water for three days. You know the usual Mika." Kagome stated. Shiru and her parents gasped while holding tight to their twins.

"PFFTT! HA, I'm just kidding." Kagome, giggled and waved her hand up and down to help ease the couple. Mika too laughed.

"Good one princess, gets them every time. Now would you please follow me and I'll get you to your rooms." They must have blinked too fast because Mika was there one second and gone the next. Everyone sweat dropped.

"I'm truly sorry I keep forgetting she's a horse demon. And as for your children they will be perfectly fine. Mika would take them to the castle tutor where you can be sure they will get proper attention and education." Kagome eased the tension, she could feel it. Now she just had to get Mika to slow down.

"Miss Felicia do you think you can sniff out Mika? Maybe you guys can find your own way to your rooms. Any questions or complaints please don't hesitate to ask someone. Enjoy your stay." That said Kagome was on her way, as she walked to her room she could hear Mika return and give her deepest apologies and promised to try and slow down for the new family.

After wondering the castle for most the day Kagome finally made it to her room. She opened the heavy door to see Sango laying on her bed with Buyo and Kirara.

"It's about time you got here slow poke. I was waiting for you." Sango smiled

"What are you doing here?" Kagome questioned.

"I came to help you pack dummy. Your parents said it was fine as long as i finished my chores, lessons and duties. Now where should we start?" Kagome gave Sango a big hug and pulled back.

"We'll start now. I'm so happy your here it means so much to me." Sango returned the hug.

"I know Kagome. I'll always be there for you, your like a sister." Pulling apart the girls smiled.

"I'm packing weapons, books, art supplies and clothes. I don't know how long I'll be there but I'm going to bring enough to last me."

"What should I pack Kagome?"

"You can pack weapons in that purple thunk by my closet. Whatever fits goes. Whatever doesn't gets forced in until we can figure out how to get them all to fit. When your done with weapons start with books." Nodding her head vigorously Sango was getting pumped to help. All of a sudden her energy level just dropped.

"Oh yea I almost forgot your mom said we don't have to leave the room unless you want to. She also said the maids will bring our food if we decide to stay in."

"Well i guess we can just be shut ins for two days, it can't be that bad." They turned around and started on their jobs. Sango to her weapons and books and Kagome to her art supplies and clothes. Each in their own little trunks. After a few hours the girls still weren't done but they had taken a break for dinner. They barely spoke ad they consumed their dinner of udon noodles and rice balls.

"So did we even make a dent in your packing Kagome?"

"Not even close."

"HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?" Sango shouted

"MAYBE IF YOU DIDN'T START THAT PILLOW FIGHT AND WALK AROUND WITH MY UNDERWEAR ON YOUR HEAD WE WOULD HAVE BEEN DONE ALREADY!" KAgome shouted right back. Sango laughed nervously.

"But it was kind of funny huh?" She asked only to be responded with a giggle.

"It was. We'll finish tomorrow." The window of laughter brought in the conversation, fun and games. They were up all night whispering their secrets and insecurities not even caring what time it was. Stretching and yawning Kagome had grumbled about the shenanigans Sango always seemed to get her in. Though she did have fun staying up all night while telling ghost stories and sharing family memories with each other she couldn't help but feel a little annoyed at the fact that she will never grow up with Sango around. She smiled knowing she wouldn't want it any other morning came, breakfast was brought, the girls ate then got back to work. Around lunch time they accomplished every task but the task of packing clothing.

"Kagome we still have to pack clothes, unless you plan on winning over the prince by wearing nothing at all."Sango wiggled her eyebrows.

"Oh shut up Sango we'll pack them eventually, ok?" A blushing Kagome replied. Sango laughed.

"So when shall we go through your closet? You should bring something sexy, after all men only think with their…." Sango smirked a perverted smirk which only made Kagome turn red.

"I'll pack what expresses me and gives me comfort." She couldn't even think straight she was so flustered. Sango decided to stop toying with her. A knock was heard and lunch was brought by Mika.

"Your food ladies. Got it here as fast as i could. Enjoy." Mika turned on her heel and left. Two plates of food were left with the girls, sandwiches the way they had them since they were children. The dish brought tears to Kagome's eyes. _I'll miss the food here the most, always made with love._ She thought.

"So (munch, munch) do you even know the prince of the western land?" Sango asked.

"I know there were two of them but i always saw the oldest son (chew). His name was Sesshomaru, he was a little stuck up but was really kind to me. Especially when Kikyo picked on me. She spent the most time with the youngest brother, the one we're supposed to be competing for." Kagome's sentence was finished with a hopeless sigh. _She's in pain, but she is everything Kikyo isn't and that's kind and gentle_. Sango thought.

"Well I personally think you're going to give that slithering snake a run for her money or should I say her throne." They burst into laughter. When lunch was finished they decided it would be best of they just packed al of Kagome's clothes. When they were finally done it was a little after dinner time and Mika had already brought up their food, which had gotten cold really fast.

"I'm starving, have any sutras to heat these bad boys up?" Sango asked while holding up two plates of food. Kagome nodded and grabbed two sutras from her bed and placed them on the plates. Heat returned to the food and it was hot once again. Dinner went by slowly, neither wanting to speak of tomorrow. It would be too painful to be separated from a sister, even thought she wasn't blood related. When dinner was done the two girls changed into their pajamas and slipped into Kagome's bed. Sango turned to face Kagome and spoke softly.

"I'll miss you Kagome. Promise me you'll do your best to be Kikyo." Kagome held up her hand fist closed pinky out. sango did the same thing and they closed their pinky around the others and whispered an "I promise". Pinkies away it was Kagome's turn to speak.

"I'll miss you too Sango. Wish I didn't have to leave you here, it'll be dreadful for you. No one to fight with. No one to eat with and no one to goof off with," Kagome yawned and her eyes fluttered closed, her breathing eased and she was asleep. Sango nodded yes and followed after Kagome. each fell asleep with a tear falling down her face. _Best friends forever, no matter what._ They thought.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Inuyasha though i wish i did its owned by Rumiko takashi, lucky lady. Ummm oh yea please leave comments, if anything is unclear help me try to make it easier to understand. I would appreciate comments please and thank you. I'd like to thank all the people who read and I am proud to say that 1,680 people have read this story. Thank you all so much. I would like to thank sailor kagome, agent valkyrie, Runo's sister, jelly-me and jellyfish'confetti for the reviews. I never thought my idea was original but you guys told me other wise so thank you again. Enjoy.

The girls tossed and turned all night, they didn't want the sun to rise, they didn't want to be separated. Their friendship ran deep in their veins and nothing could break their bond. But it had happened. The sun rose, it crept into Kagome's room as it did every morning. But this morning was different. It seemed that the suns rays only wanted to find someone, someone in particular. It sought out Kagome and only made her face glow. She moaned while lifting her hand to her face. She squinted through her fingers and found Sango gone. _She must be tending to her duties, I should start getting ready for my departure._ she thought. Kagome rolled out of bed and grabbed her towel and toiletries and headed to her private bath for one last soak in her clawed foot tub. Emerging an hour later she dressed in a dark blue gown and a starry night themed corset Sango had given it to her for her birthday. She grabbed for the only thing that had been left in her closet, her favorite dark blue ballerina flats. Kagome slowly made her way to her bed and slipped her shoes on one at a time wasting as much time as she could. After staring at the wall for twenty minutes she finally decided to get up and walk out her room, dragging each suitcase to the door for the servants to carry them for her. It felt as if they were kicking her out and she was reluctant to leave. This was her home. Herr sanctuary. This castle was all she knew and it pained her to leave.

With a hand on her door knob Kagome took one last look around her room promising she'll return to it as soon as possible. It looked so different to her now, it was almost empty aside from the furniture, it looked as if she never lived in her room at all. Her things were in her private carriage that waited for her downstairs in front of the castle. Closing the door and walking away Kagome made her way to the castle doors. Her feet led her but she paid no mind to her destination until she was half way to her destination, the open door to her next adventure, she saw the servants start to line up before her. She smiled at them with her tears held back. "We'll all miss you kagome." The first maid said. Kagome gave her a hug and continued down the line winding down the staircase through the hallways and towards the castle entrance. She received mini trinkets to remind her of home, to keep her safe and to guide and protect her. She received cheers and words of encouragement and promises of letters that will keep her in touch with the castle. She was even lucky enough to bump into Shiru and her family, they too held something special for her. It was a gold pocket watch that clung to a gold chain. It had her named engraved into it surrounded by cherry blossom petals.

"We just wanted to thank you princess. For everything." Shiru's small voice floated up to her ears. Kagome hugged the family and continued on her last people she saw at the end of the line were her parents, brother and grandfather, along with Sango and her family.

"We'll miss you Kagome." Grandpa Higurashi said while digging in his grey robe and pulling out a book. She was handed a spell book, first edition. Kagome accepted the present and gave her grandfather a hug and a kiss on his head, she was going to miss him and his penguin Gunther. They were always slipping and sliding down the halls, not even her parents could stop them from doing it. How they could leave him charge of the children in the palace for playtime was beyond her, but he was the funniest person they had. standing next to grandpa was Souta. His head pointed down towards the ground, when he finally decided to look up at Kagome she noticed his eyes were blood shot. _He must be trying hard to fight back the tears_ she thought. Bending down she gave him a long hug goodbye. He tightened his hold on her and sniffed the tears away.

"Good luck sis, your a way better choice than Kikyo." Souta whispered in her ear. They both let go before they shed any tears, if Kagome saw any or started to cry she would never leave and Kikyo would win by the fault, but she wasn't that kind of person. Kagome wasn't a quitter, she had been through too much already the next thing she needed was to lose her ground and become a weak, spineless human. She moved over to Mr. Taijiya and his wife they were Sango's parents and the best tactical fighters anyone had ever seen. Not to mention Mrs. Tajiya was an arms expert. And Sango and Kohaku, who wasn't at the castle at the moment because he was training with Master Jerry to become a better mouse demon, picked up their parents talents except inverses Sango was a tactics expert and Kohaku was an arms expert. Kagome smiled at the humor in it her beset friend was a cat demon and her brother was a mouse demon while their parents were a bear and a doe demon.

"I heard about your fight with Sango, Kagome. My wife and I would like to know what else you have up your frilly sleeves." Mr. Taijiya said while his wife agreed beside him. They were barely seen outside the tactics room but they spared her the time and she was grateful. When she got to Sango she couldn't think straight so we went for a death grip hug. Before she could give sango her hug her mother placed herself between the two.

"Now Kagome if your sister gives you any trouble just let Lord Inutaisho and Lady Izayio know, ok?" Asako said squeezing her daughters hands. Kagome nodded. Removing his wife's death grip on their daughter Agito smiled.

"Now since I know you can handle yourself just fine I thought you needed a little extra company in case Buyo wasn't enough. I have decided to let Sango accompany you on your journey." Kagome's eyes snapped open so fast she could have given everyone a nice breeze if the door wasn't already open. Looking between her mother and father to see if they were pulling her leg she had indeed confirmed that were completely and utterly serious.

"And your father thought it'd be best if she protect from all the young boys in the western as company was my idea." Asako explained. Her husband could only stare at her sweat dripping profusely down his body, _that's why he allowed Sango_ Kagome thought. Her parents hugged her, kissed her goodbye sending her on her way with words of encouragement. With teary eyes Kagome ran over to hug Sango, her best friend. They jumped up and down, squealing. They were truly happy, and knowing that they could never be separated Agito had spoken to Sango earlier that day to arrange her stay at the western kingdom.

"Thank you everyone. I'll miss you all." Kagome shouted and waved. Hugging her parents and kissing them for the last time Kagome and Sango made their way to Kagome's carriage. Kikyo was way ahead of them already packed and settled in a carriage of her own, not giving any emotional goodbyes, she felt it was below her and that only her blood relatives should be given her regards. Not the incompetent fools who served her. As the carriages drove off the people of the kingdom poured out of the castle in large numbers, standing at the entrance of the castle. Arms waving up then down shouting.

"BONSAI!"

Both Kagome and Sango turned around and whispered "Bonsai". They continued to watch until they could no longer see their home. It was going to be a long trip but at least they had each other


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own Inuyasha though i wish i did its owned by Rumiko takashi, lucky lady. Please leave comments, if anything is unclear help me try to make it easier to understand. I would appreciate comments please and thank you. I'd like to thank all the people who have read my story and have left reviews. I would also like to thank people who have put my story in their favorites and i would also like to thank the people who are following the story chapter after chapter. Thank you all so much. Oh and before i forget i want to congratulate the readers who have caught onto some of my references to other cartoon characters. You guys are all awesome. Enjoy.

Turns out Kagome, Sango and Kikyo weren't the only ones who were on their way to the Western Kingdom. The lords and ladies of the Southern and Eastern Kingdoms were on their way there too.

At the southern kingdom

"AYAME! CAN YOU PLEASE STOP PACKING SO MANY THINGS! THE CARRIAGE IS ALREADY FULL!" an angry man, sporting a fur robe, light brown button down shirt (not done up all the way) and dark dray pants, yelled while foaming at the mouth. He'd be handsome if he wasn't yelling she thought walking towards the yelling mess that was her husband. A young woman, with fire red hair and emerald green eyes, in a sea foam colored dress that clung to her shoulders with a neckline decorated in light green jewels turned the corner of the hallway. A piece of paper held tightly in her hand.

"It's about time you got here, this thing is full to the brim and we won't be able to sit inside if you don't get rid of your bags! He shouted while she just smiled.

"Oh calm down you blow hard. I'll take care of it." He had just noticed the long, thin, green, patch worked piece of paper she held. He just stared between his wife's smiling face and the paper she held and back again until he couldn't make the connection.

"I don't get it." He stated flatly so she just laughed while he looked at her strangely. So she decided to make the connection for him. Walking over to the carriage she placed the patch work paper on the inside of the door. Instantly the carriage swelled then reverted back to it's normal size. Kouga had to jump towards Ayame and pull her behind him to protect if anything should blow up.

"It's ok K.O-uga" she said with a giggle. She knew he hated the nickname he earned as a child even though it was more given to him then he had wanted it to be. She saw him roll his eyes and shake his head side to side.

"One little incident and I'm never allowed to live it down. Jeeze Ayame your worse than the children." He sounded so upset it made her feel bad

"I'm sorry wolfie, I thought itd be funny. Guess I was wrong" she bent her head down to hide the shame clearlry written on her face. It's ok. I know you didn't mean it. So can you tell me what happened" Kouga questioned while holding her chin between his pointer finger and thumb. Looking up she smiled at him he too returned her gesture.

"It's kagome's new sutra she gave me a set for christmas but since I ran out I had asked her to send me some more. It helps expand the size of something on the inside while it looks the same on the outside. So all our bags fit because the inside of the carriage is now the size of our courtyard." she finally took a breath and looked at him waiting for an answer. But he didn't say anything he just looked at her like she had 5 heads and they were all breathing fire. He didn't know what to say he was speechless. So he actually did the next best thing...he face palmed. _I should have known this would be kagome's doing. Why did I even ask?_ he thought. He took a deep breathe before he spoke.

"You know Aya you shouldn't be encouraging her shenanigans. She's never gonna find anyone to marry if you keep egging her on like this. No one wants to marry her now because she's human, I don't want them to think she's a weirdo too." reaching over slowly he tried to grab the sutras from her hand.

SLAP!

"OUCH, WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Kouga shouted

"YOUR TELLING ME NOT TO ENCOURAGE IT BUT YOUR TRYING TO GRAB SOME FOR YOURSELF. HYPOCRITE!" She yelled back, voice filled with rage. Her face was so red the only thing that was visible on it was her big green eyes.

"Come on don't be greedy, I want some too." he whined

"Well what'd you do with the ones she gave you for Christmas?"

"The kids got a hold of them and started placing them on the servants. It took forever for those morphing sutras to wear off."

The memory made Ayame laugh so hard she had tears streaming down her face.

"Ok, ok it's was funny but we have to get going if were going to make it in time." He ushered her towards the carriage and let out a loud howl. A large dust cloud thundered with the sounds of footsteps. The noisy dirt cloud stopped in front of them. When the dirt cloud settled six children ranging from ages 2- 10 stood in front of them. The children had mixed features of both their parents but the two oldest. The oldest, who was a boy, looked exactly like his father while the second oldest looked exactly like her mother. They were the spitting image of Kouga and Ayame.

" Your mother and I are leaving now. I WANT all of you to listen to your caretaker and the rest of the servants. NO torturing anyone. NO letting the pets in the castle. NO setting things on fire. NO running around nak..." before he could finish off his 'NO' list he was interrupted by the oldest son Kyouga.

"Father must you continue with your constant chatter? You and mother must really be on your way." all the children laughed while their father stood there dumbstruck. _How dare this brat talk to me like that I'm HIS father_ he thought. The more he thought of it the angrier he got until he was ready to burst with rage. His normally large blue pupils were small and cold while his hair clung over his shoulders wildly. He let out a primal noise that was a cross between an animalistic snarl and a howl. At this point he was in Kyouga's face, finger poking his chest while the other children cowered behind their mother.

"I AM YOUR FATHER! WHEN I TALK YOU LISTEN! WHEN I SAY NO IT MEANS NO! AND I SUGGEST YOU TREAT ME WITH RESPECT UNLESS YOU WANT TO END UP LIKE YOUR UNCLE!" at this point he was breathe was ragged and his bangs were stuck to his forehead. Kouga didn't start calming down until he say the look on Kyouga's face. He was struck with fear and he was nervous for once in his life. Everyone heard of what happened to uncle Bolto. Yet no one could believe someone like Kouga would do that to him. Kyouga could only stand their shaking. His knees were barely holding him up when Kouga grinned which was definetly filled with pride.

"Now where was I, oh yes don't do anything bad or you'll be in trouble..." turning to the other children, who were still quivering behind their mother had flinched, he smiled and continued to speak.

"...and don't let me have another incident like the morphing sutras or Kami help me you'll all be grounded." The children had started to point and laugh, _being grounded isn't so bad we've got plenty of stuff to keep us happy_ they thought, their minds were quickly changed when be gave them an evil smile.

" You didn't let me finish. You would be grounded to the dungeon for 3 years no trial and you'll be reduced to having bread with water while wearing potato sacks as clothes." they gasped, he laughed then he quickly stopped his laughter.

" Ok so now that's outta the way your mother and I are on your way so be good and we love you. Now line up so your mother can kiss ya." they did as they were told, they kissed and hugged their mother goodbye. When it was their fathers turn they were hesitant due to his maniacal deeds, but they gave in because all in all they still loved their dad. Ayame and Kouga hopped in their carriage and drove away. The children and servants waved goodbye with promises of being good and the castle would be their when they returned, last time their youngest kagaya had farted by a candle in the tapestry room. Her fart was so strong and noxious it had blown the flame onto Ayame's favorite tapestry and it quickly went up in a blaze. Then whole castle went up in flames. First the tapestry room then the potrait room, so on and so forth until the whole castle was up in flames. The entire kingdom had to live in their town inn, that was until Kouga and Ayame returned to the smouldering pile of ashes that was once their castle. Long story short uncle Bolto was in charge and he was the one who had lit the candle in the tapestry room in the first place due to the fact that he had and always will be afraid of the dark. When Kouga found out he was the cause of the problem he made him build the whole castle by hand then exciled him to the artic castle they had grown up in. Now he is forever frozen to his throne. Cold. Alone. And somewhat crazy. At least thats what the rumor around the castle was after their uncle Bolto had went missing.


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own Inuyasha though i wish i did its owned by Rumiko takashi, lucky lady. Please leave comments, if anything is unclear help me try to make it easier to understand. I would appreciate comments please and thank you. I am really sorry i haven't updated because I'm on vacation and where i am i cant get signal...anywhere. I'd have to drive miles into town just to visit a store with wifi. So I apologize for the long wait and here it is. Enjoy.

Eastern kingdom.

"In a kingdom far far away there lived a beautiful princess. She was born on the most memorable nights, her kingdom was at war at the time and there was a terrible drought in her kingdom. The people in her kingdom were starving and started to revolt. They broke down the door to the kingdom and proceeded to rush the castle guards. The angry villagers had finally reached the royal bedroom but stopped shortly after they heard a baby crying. It was soft and a burst of wind blew past them. They were speechless when they heard rain, the crying of the newborn brought on rain li..." the man speaking was interrupted by a child's voice sighing out of boredom.

"Daddy I already heard that one. You don't have anything different?" this caused the older man to raise his brow in a questioning gesture. His golden eyes, stared back at his daughter hoping to understand what was wrong with the story.

"I thought you loved that story honey." at this point his flawless face, marked with only with a purple crescent moon and two matching stripes on each side of his face, was contorted into complete confusion. He stared long at his baby faced, brown eyed, black haired daughter. Did I do something wrong he thought. She looked up at him and smiled. Her eyes were bright at such a young age, her hair was let down except for her side ponytail. Her smile always brightened up his day. He felt warm inside, something only certain people did for him.

"What would you like you hear Rin?" he asked, he could see now that she too did not know what she had desired. After a few minutes of silence she spoke.

"Something different daddy. Not the usual fairy tale. After all life isn't all lollypop fields and prince charmings." her voice was firm and certain, she knew how the world was outside her kingdom and outside of her dads imaginary world. Before he could speak he heard a giggle. Looking up he saw his wife hiding her face behind her fan, giggling. All that could be seen of her face were her mischievous red eyes. She was gorgeous he'll admit that but she could also be a serious diva when she wanted things her way.

"And what is so funny sweetheart?" he asked with a raised brow and narrowed eyes. She simply smiled back at him and fanned herself. With a snapping noise she shut her fan and lowered it from her face to speak clearly enough for him to hear.

"She wants something new dear not the same old stuff. She's a growing child and her tastes will change as she does. I too would like to hear something different. Something filled with adventure, romance oh and lots of drama. Can't you make one up Sesshy? Your such a talented story teller." she batted her eyelashes and continued to speak.

"Pretty please." she smiled devilishly while his breath was hitched in his throat. He actually started to sweat and when he did she knew she had him wrapped around her finger just like their daughter. Rin giggled along with her mother. Sesshomaru regained his posture and closed his eyes. _Women_ he thought.

"Mommy is right daddy. I want something like that. Oh and let the main character be a pretty girl." nodding his head he began his story.

"There once was a.." but as quickly as he had began he was quickly cut off by his wife.

"Don't start it like that Sesshy start it like a mystery novel would start." he tried again

"She stood there by the local inn dres..." interrupted a third time he quickly became enraged and gave up telling the story.

"If you want a story filled with adventure, romance and lots of drama you'll both get it when we get to my fathers kingdom. There are plenty of women there who have stories of adventure, romance and lots of drama. The title of the book is the life and times of being a woman." His voice never raised above his normal volume and he always sounded cool and collected. Huffing he crossed his arms in front of his chest and sat there quietly for the rest of the trip. Undisturbed. Alone with his thoughts.

_Men. They can't do anything right_ the women thought.

_How did it get this bad? why couldn't she have had a boy?_ Thinking hard he imagined a boy would be more trouble then his daughter currently was now. Like the time she had been "helping" him with his scrolls and managed to mix his normal ink with her uncles gag disappearing ink, so much time writing treaties and other royal contracts wasted. Or the time she had sent an angry letter to a princess of another kingdom that had insulted her and handed it to the wrong messenger. She had started a war with an innocent kingdom he had to practically destroy for a silly little letter. He himself had a hard time trying to explain the situation to the ruler of the kingdom without seeming like an irresponsible parent. Or the time she was experimenting with the arms experts of the kingdom and created a tiny bomb with unbelievable results. Rin nearly took out half the castle with her seemingly harmless fire crackers. When she had left them around Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had gotten a hold of them and decided to light them like old times. They weren't expecting as big of an explosion as they had received. It had started out right, the memory, the decision after talking about it and the lighting of them. Then as quickly as their decision came was as fast as the explosion and terror had come. Loud, large, fiery and then the screaming had started. They had both lost their eyebrows. They were both set a blaze and were both screaming, wildly flopping on the floor trying to make it all stop. The ordeal was over and so were their clothes, two brothers butt naked on the palace grounds. Ok so maybe that one wasn't completely Rin's fault but was mostly his and Inuyasha's fault the castle had almost been consumed by the dreadful things. He could never admit that due to the fact that he would never hear the end of it especially from his wife. In the end it was just easier to blame it on a child. Shaking his head vigorously of all the things Rin has already done, he quickly changed his mind to just having a normal little high maintenance princess. Looking his way and back the females in the carriage exchanged looks and shrugged when they couldn't figure him out. The rest of the trip was going to be a little weird.


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own Inuyasha though i wish i did its owned by Rumiko takashi, lucky lady. Please leave comments, if anything is unclear help me try to make it easier to understand. I would appreciate comments please and thank you. Enjoy.

Meanwhile at the Western Kingdom….two young men were running down the castle halls wrecking havoc. The young man doing the chasing had short black hair with a mini ponytail on the back of his neck. His eyes were a mixture of purple and black in color and shown bright with confidence. His ears were rounded in shape, like human ears, and he had two earrings in his left ear while his right had only one. He trained his ears on the sound of cocky footsteps. As he ran his left brow twitched in annoyance, he wasn't going to let this incident go without punishment. As he came between a fork in the castle halls he stopped to look for any clue as to where his "friend" might have went. He looked left, then right when he suddenly noticed a broken vase down the hall he had turned to look down. _I've got you now_ he thought to himself. Smiling in a victorious manner, he started to head down the right hall and had decided to pick up his pace to catch up with the culprit. After a few more minutes a silver mass of hair came into view.

"I FOUND YOU INUYASHA! YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME!" the horse demon shouted.

"NOT A CHANCE PONY BOY!" Inuyasha retorted running a little faster.

"WAIT UNTIL I TELL YOUR FATHER ABOUT THIS!"

Inuyasha snorted and made a sharp left running down the long corridor hoping to make it outside before the horse demon caught up. _I'm almost there. Just a little further _he thought. As the field came into view Inuyasha's heart soared at the taste of freedom and victory. Just when he thought he had finally won a slender woman came into view. The shock was so big to him his golden eyes were the size saucers.

"Oh no not you." Inuyasha muttered to himself, unknown to him the woman had heard him.

"Oh yes me. I demand you to stop" The woman ordered. Knowing she was not a force to be reckoned with Inuyasha did as he was told and stopped. Stopping on such short notice was a bad thing especially if another fuming demon was going pretty fast to catch up with the other, so naturally the horse bumped into the silver haired demon with an 'oomph'. They rolled in the grass and came to a painful tangled knot of clothes, arms and legs.

"OW! SHIT MIROKU! WHAT THE HELL!?" Inuyasha shouted

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU STOPPED!" Miroku shouted even louder

The bickering continued and the fighting had escalated. The words were getting dirtier as well as the two young men who had continued rolling around in the dirt trying to get free of the other., until the woman watching couldn't take it anymore.

"STOP IT NOW!" She shouted.

The boys stopped mid fight, Miroku in a headlock while he had Inuyasha's leg in his mouth, and looked up at the woman in front of them. The fear was clearly displayed on their faces.

"Seperate from each other, NOW!" She demanded. They quickly did as they were told and sat in the grass.

"Forgive me Lady Izayoi. But Inuy.." Miroku was caught off guard by the look Izayoi was giving him. The look that kept order in her kingdom. The look that even made her husband the great Inutaisho cringe in fear. A look so powerful that the lone survivor of her petrifying gaze said was like looking into deaths dark putrid soul, of course it was also rumored that said survivor had died that night of a fright. With this in mind Miroku had the sudden urge to look down in his lap while she thought of what to do next. Sighing heavily she turned to Miroku.

"I apologize for Inuyasha's behavior. He is a trouble maker and I am sure none of this is your fault. You are excused and I will see you later." She waved him away while he got off the grass, dusting off his purple shirt and black pants. He bowed and bade the queen good day, turned around and went on his way thoughts of payback swimming in his mind.

Hearing a twig snap from behind her Izayoi quickly turned around to face her son, who at the moment looked as nervous as ever.

"You weren't trying to sneak away while I had my back turned now were you Inuyasha?" She questioned her words laced in disbelief and dipped in heartbreak.

Shaking with fear the young man shook his head no and sat back down.

"I thought so, we have to talk about some important matters. Come with me please."

Knowing there was o way he could get out of this one Inuyasha reluctantly followed his mother back into the castle and down the familiar path he always made towards his room. His room was large. It held a king sized bed with red silk sheets. Weapons littered the floor. His clothes were all over his dresser with drawers wide open filled with what look like plans of some sort. His papers and brushes were all over his desk and ink stains had dripped along the edges onto the floor while the desk stop held major splatters of various colors. _Things never change with him_ Izayoi thought.

"Inuyasha sit down please. Oh and don't forget the brush."

"Yes mother." He spoke softly, obeyed and went towards the only thing that could actually ever be found in it's place. His mother's favorite brush, It was made out of a large pearl his father had come upon on his way to the sea. The pearl was calling to him, or so he says, and when he had obtained it he said it was like nothing he had ever seen. And he was right. The color was amazing and always changed in the light and it was the perfect combination of pastels in the evening. To make it even more amazing Inutaisho had embedded small jewels along the handle and on the head of the brush, while the bristles were made out of the softest fur he could fine. His own. Nothing was ever too good for his wife.

Inuyasha smiled at the memory his father would do anything for his family and hoped he would be just as good if he ever became Lord of the lands. Grabbing the hair brush his mother wanted, he walked back over to her and sat in front of her on the floor while she sat on his bed. She began to gently brush his hair and hum. He remembered it as the lullaby that she used to sing to him when he had a nightmare and came to her crying. He smiled at the memory, he loved his mother very much and vowed to never be this vulnerable or soft with anyone else but his own kids and wife in the future. Izayoi started at the tips and worked her way up being mindful of her sons powder white dog ears. They were so cute the way the flicked back and forth. He relaxed against his mothers knees.

"Inuyasha your father and I have to talk to you about your future and ours. Meet us in the study this afternoon. OK?" She said finishing up his hair.

"Yes mother." Inuyasha reached for the brush his mother had offered. Once he had it in his hands and out of his mother's he had hugged her. When they pulled away she smiled at him and he smiled back. Not knowing what to expect but if his mother and father thought it was best then it must be. After all that was how Sesshomaru became king of the Eastern lands and it was also how he had met Kagura who had happened to go from rags to riches. She had been the eastern kingdoms only seamstress and the only person to hold her own against him. It was love at first sight. Inuyasha sighed and shook his head.

"I just hope its not about getting married and about getting me that sabertooth tiger I had wanted when I was eight." he said to himself. Yet at the same time something had been nagging the back of his mind and it felt like a worried doubt. _What if they want to join the western and eastern kingdom and have Sesshomaru and Kagura rule them both? Do they not trust that I can take care of the kingdom on my own?_ He thought.


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own Inuyasha though i wish i did its owned by Rumiko takashi, lucky lady. Please leave comments, if anything is unclear help me try to make it easier to understand. I would appreciate comments please and thank you. Enjoy.

After his mother had left Inuyasha had a lot of questions plaguing his mind. He always knew his parents wanted what was best for him and his brother but now that Sesshomaru was married, has a family, a kingdom and out of the picture he wondered what his prarents had in store for him now. The questions in his mind started to become too much for him so naturally his thinking became daydreaming. He daydreamed of his future in his own kingdom and of his wife, whenever or wherever he finds her. He day dreamed about how much she would love him, how she would have his pups and above all how she would stand by his side through whatever the world throws at them. He smiled to himself. The thought of him wanting someone out of his reach made him smile at how foolish he was being. At this point in time he was laying on his bed, head hanging off the side. Feeling like he had been daydreaming for hours he got up and looked around his room, turning his head towards his balcony he looked out into the sky, judging by his calculations it had only been about ten o' clock. Shaking his head he sighed, _I've got two hours to kill what should I do now? Maybe I'll go for a walk _he thought. From his bedroom the walk to the study wasn't long but he really didn't want to be there that quickly especially when he had no idea what his parents wanted. He took every hallway and staircase he could think of to waste time to avoid the room they barely met in. The study was used only if it was absolutely important. On his way there Inuyasha bumped into Miroku.

"You too huh?" Inuyasha questioned. Miroku bowed his head and slumped his shoulders.

"I'll take that as a yes"

"I wonder what we did this time?" They said in unison, heads bent low.

When they finally reached the study together none of them wanted to knock. They tried to settle it by rock, paper, scissors but it wasn't really working on due to the fact that it was always a tie. After standing outside the study for a good ten minutes a butler passed by.

"Good afternoon Master Inuyasha, Miroku. What are you two doing inside on such a lovely day?

"We were called here for a meeting Myouga." Miroku started

"And we don't think there's anyone inside so we best be on our way." Inuyasha finished. With a shrug from Inuyasha the two young men started on their way else where. They were a good ten feet away before they heard it. The dreaded noise they were trying to avoid making. The one thing needed to alert the others contained in that horrible room. The boys jumped and turned around only to find Myoga KNOCKING on the door to the study. The worst part was that he was actually grinning evilly as their bodies went pale and was struck with fear. The duo turned on their heels and raced to grab a hold of the treacherous flea demon but Myouga was already a good distance away from them, straight down the hall. Miroku and Inuyasha didn't get far before they heard the study door open. Gulping they turned to look at the door only to see two figures standing in it….smiling.

"What are you waiting for, get in here boys." Inu no taisho demanded.

"We were wondering when you two were going to knock" Izayoi chirped.

Before Inuyasha and Miroku could say anything they were both being yanked by the collar of their clothes and dragged into the study kicking and screaming.

"Take a seat boys we've got news." Izayoi said with a smile.

"We don't have time for all the details so long story short, the princesses of the northern kingdom are coming here for Inuyasha. You son would have to pick which of the two you would marry." Inutaisho stated.

"WHAT!?" Inuyasha shouted.

"Its already settled your mother and I have decided your old enough to get married and our time as rulers are almost up. Your 18 my boy you need yourself a woman, your mother wants grandchildren and I wanna retire. I don't wanna do anymore work its boring" Inutaisho finished up, arms crossed, sounding a little down and childish.

As his wife rubbed his back she spoke up, " The princesses will be here in two days, your brother and his family would be visiting along with Kouga and his family. It'll be a get together since you all grew up together. Now be polite or else. Love you boys, be good and for Kami's sake don't ruin this….please." She begged.

Miroku bowed and snickered while dragging a gasping Inuyasha out the room," Don't worry about him I'll be sure to take him to his quarters and return to my duties. Would either of you be needing anything today?" Izayoi smiled and shook her head no. When the duo were out of sight Inu no taisho looked over at his wife.

"What is wrong with that boy my dear?"

"He takes after his father." She whispered.


	16. Chapter 16

Hi, Im sleeplessangel. I know i have been MIA for some time now and I apologize for this. But I have not stopped writing, I have the rest of the story on file and will be uploading it as soon as I am done with school. There would be new chapters in two weeks time, finals are around the corner and I am loaded with homework at the moment. I want to thank all of you for your patience and beg you to give me a little more time. Thank you.


End file.
